Innocent
by BeautifulDisasterq
Summary: Jake Muller is known for killing Helena Harper's sister "Deborah". Tired of being known for something he didn't do, from the help of Sherry Birkin (The girl he loves) he decides to try & find the person who killed Deborah. Will they find the person? Read & find out!


[Heading towards school]

Everyone at school is talking about some sleazy kid named Jake Muller. My friends are one those people talking about it. "I'm telling you!" My best friend Claire Redfield says as we're heading towards the school building. "That kid Jake killed Helena's sister Deborah. I mean, he was the last person who she was with!" Jake was in jail for over a year now. Apparently, he killed Helena Harper's sister named Deborah. Deborah was part of the cheer-leading team with popular girl, Ashley Graham. Deborah was last seen at the school dance. Most people said that she was arguing with Jake and when she was leaving the school dance, he followed her and pushed her right into the street when a car was coming up. Honestly, I heard lots of different stories and I really don't know what to believe? As Claire and I are walking down the hall, Steve Burnside heads towards our way. Claire holds onto my shoulder and stops walking. "Oh my God! Quick! Turn around and walk the other way pretending that you never even saw him!" She turns her head around and I shoot Claire a look. "Claire," I start to say turning to her. "You can't keep hiding from Steve. You have to talk to him about it one day!" She turns to me and sighs. "Yeah, I know. But does he look like he's mad? I mean, I did cheat on him…" Claire cheated on Steve last week Tuesday. It was the end of Mr. Barry's history class where Piers was packing his things up. Claire went up to him and kisses him right on the lips! No one knows about it but Steve. Steve walks into the class to pick up Claire and he catches Claire having a make out session with Piers. Ever since then, Steve and Claire haven't spoken to each other because Claire is avoiding Steve. "Hey Claire, hey Sherry." "Hey" I say. Claire is looking away not paying any attention to Steve. "So…" Steve says rolling his eyes. "Have you heard? About Jake Muller coming back to school today?" Claire suddenly jumps up and she looks at Steve smiling. "Yes!" She shouts. "I heard that some kids are planning on jumping him after school." "Same here!" Steve says smiling at Claire. I guess they're both talking again. Who is this Jake Muller kid? And why haven't I ever seen him before? His name doesn't sound familiar…hmm. Is he dangerous? Well, actually, he is because he killed someone and that was one of my friend's sister! The school bell rings and when I turn to tell Claire that class is starting, she's busy making out with Steve at her locker. Great! Just what I need! My own best friend left me to make out with her stupid boyfriend! What's so great about having a boyfriend anyways? What do they say or do to you that make you feel so good? Whatever, I'm perfectly fine without having a boyfriend. Even if I never have my first kiss or had a crush on someone. Who needs to pull up with boy's bullshit? Not this girl! On my way to my first period class, not paying any attention to my surroundings, I crash into someone. Which cause me to fall onto the floor in the middle of the hallway? My books and papers fly everywhere. No one bothers to help me up or even attempt to help pick up my papers. Instead, they walk all over it. "Hey!" I shout. "Loose something Birkin?" a voice says above my head. I look up slowly and see a hand out. It's a boy and he's smiling at me. I take his hand and get up from the floor. "Just my balance." I say dusting myself off. The boy hands me my papers. "Oh here are your papers by the way." I take them and say, "Thank you." We both stay silent and just stare at each other until when we both heard principal Simmons shouting, "Get to class!" My body becomes weak and I feel like I don't want to move. All my body wants to do is standing here and keep staring at the mysterious boy. Who is he? What is his name? I want to ask him badly. He breaks the staring game by looking away. "Well uh…this is getting a bit awkward." "Totally" I say desperate. Oh dammit! What is with me?! "Ms. Birkin?" a voice says behind the boy. I look to see who it is and its principal Simmons! Great, just what I need! "Aren't you supposed to at in class?" He says taking his glasses off. Before I can talk the boy steps in front of me and says, "It's not her fault. What happen was she fell and all her papers fell out of her notebook?" Simmons folds his arms and taps his feet. "Well then, I see Mr. Muller here haves your back here Ms. Birkin." Muller? Before the boy and Simmons walk away from me, I stop them by shouting, "Wait! You mean…Jake…Muller?" Simmons nods and Jake smirks.

[Mr. Barry's History Class]

I hate coming to Mr. Barry's class late because one, I get mark late. Two, get detention. And three? When I walk in that classroom, everyone looks at me like I killed someone. Before I turn the knob on Mr. Barry's door, I find myself shaking. Be brave Sherry. Opening the door, I see Mr. Barry right there sitting in my seat looking upset. "Good morning Mr. Barry…" I say putting my head down. Making my way towards my seat, Ashley Graham puts her feet out causing me to fall. But instead, I stumble. The class laughs and I sit right in my seat. "Ms. Birkin, you're lucky I'm one of those cool teachers who is nice enough not to give out detention slips." "I know thanks." I say under my breath. Mr. Barry heads towards the front of the room and starts to write on the board of our assignment. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. As Mr. Barry is walking towards the door, he says, "Everyone, please turn to Chapter seventeen in the text-book." Everyone takes out their textbook and flips each page. Claire kicks me under the table and I shouted, "Ow!" I look at her and she's smirking. "What was that for?" I say as I rub my right leg. She writes on a piece of paper and one second later there's the paper on top of my text-book. Before I can get a chance to read what inside says, I hear a familiar name. A person that I met today who everyone is talking about. "Hello Jake Muller. Welcome back."


End file.
